All Hallows Eve
by jesslarhea
Summary: Come and read to find out how truly twisted and evil I can make my two favorite "Divergent" characters! When the leaders and a few others all go to a haunted camp for an all Hallows Eve dauntless retreat what evil is waiting for them or did it arrive within the group? HAPPY HALLOWEEN! MMMMMWWWWWAHAHAHAH! AND YES FOLKS THIS IS AN ERIS FIC! FREAKING DUH!
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own divergent)**

 _ **-HAPPY HALLOWEEN-**_

 _ **I saw that there were a lot of scary fic in honor of this frightful night- so here is my comedic genius gory fic with a touch of smut or is it my smutty genius gory fic with a touch of comedy ;-)LOL…Don't worry I confuse myself as well-**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **CHAPTER 1|** TRIS

* * *

I'm walking around the camp ground taking in the beauty of the autumn trees and fallen leaves; it's very beautiful out here. When Max told us that all the leaders will be taking a select few to an old haunted camp that is just a few hours outside the fence for a Halloween retreat, I wanted to back out immediately but I had no choice in the matter; all leaders must attend.

I was disappointed that all of my friends weren't selected, but I was even more disappointed that Tobias was selected. Ugh, I can't escape him. He and I broke up four months ago, we're trying to be friends but everything seems stiff and awkward between us, because I just want to kill him. So I do my damnedest to avoid him. One time I even ran into Eric's office and hid because I over heard Tobias asking the receptionist where my office was. Yeah Eric found amusement in that one. I wanted to kill them both that day!

Eric has been acting strange for a while; all friendly and shit like he knows all my secrets, god I hope not! It makes me nervous! I wonder what the big asshole is up to with his newly found friendliness. He also smells different than everyone else.

Let me explain that! For the past three months I have been different; more animal than human. I crave blood all the time, mostly after I eat regular food, and I have no clue why or what I am. This weekend is going to be hell, maybe I can get away with snacking on one of these people that I don't know and make it look like an animal attack, or better yet I could eat Tobias. I smile to myself at the possibilities.

"Alright listen up" I hear Max yell and I begin to make my way over to the group "There are six cabin's and twelve of us, so I need you all to pair up" Max says loudly "there are unknown dangers in these wood so I want each cabin to have a male and a female in it" as soon as the words leave his mouth I feel a heavy arm roughly placed over my shoulder. I look at the offending arm and notice the all too familiar maze tattoos. Eric!

The look on Tobias' face is priceless and I giggle a little and from Eric's chuckle; I know he sees the look of death that is prominent on my ex-boyfriends face. And in that moment, I'm glad to be rooming with Eric but I'm not going to let the man in question know my relief in the situation.

"Seriously" I groan half halfheartedly and roll my eyes playfully at the fake hurt expression that crosses Eric's face "Don't pretend that I hurt your feelings" I glare at him and he begins to laugh.

I look back over at Tobias just in time to see Lauren wrap her arm around his waist and his glare turns to a weird smile as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. I can't help the laugh that escapes my mouth.

"Number boy trying to make you jealous" Eric whispers in my ear; I shiver and continue to giggle as I nod my head.

"Trying being the operative word" I laugh and shake my head "the dumb ass has been _trying_ for months now, that is why he's with Lauren, duh"

"So us women can't take care of ourselves, is that it Max; that's a bit sexist even from you" I hear Christa, Max's right hand woman and long time crush say with her hands on her hips.

"Just for that Christa you're rooming with me" Max tries to hide his grin.

"Now I get it" I mumble and Eric laughs "But what I don't get" I turn to Eric "is why you want to room with me" I cross my arm over my chest and raise an eyebrow "Well" I tap my foot just as something catches my eye.

I look to the right of the group and I can make out the outline of a person moving through the trees "What the fuck" I get everyone attention "I just saw someone moving out there" I point to where I saw the person and I think I heard Eric groan in annoyance.

After everyone looks over just to see nothing but trees, they all turn back to me "Tris" Max laughs "I think you've been under ground too damn long" this causes everyone to laugh at my expense and I elbow Eric in the ribs when I feel him quietly laughing next to me "it's a good thing we got you some fresh air when we did"

"Fuck off Max, I know what I saw" I glare at the old man.

I feel my body being lifted off the ground and thrown over a meaty shoulder "Eric I'm going to kill you asshole" I screech really loud "put me down"

"Not a chance stiff" the asshole laughs "now stop squirming" he slaps my ass hard and I yelp loudly.

"No" I laugh and reach down and grab the elastic of his briefs and tug hard. It feels really good to act normal and playful for once.

"What the hell Tris" I feel myself being dropped so I brace my body to hit the ground but when I land on something cushy I'm grateful.

"Why would you do that, I was carrying you to our cabin" Eric laughs as he adjusts his underwear "I didn't want you to run into a tree since you're hallucinating and all"

"Fuck you Eric" I tell him as I set up on the bed.

"Promise" he grins as he leans over me with his face so close to mine and his hands on the bed on either side of my thighs. I can smell his cologne; fuck he smells so good and I notice for the first time that he doesn't smell like food; he's the only one I've come in contact with that I don't want to eat. Huh I wonder if I could have my wicked way with him without killing him. It has been months since I slept with someone and I really don't want Tobias to be the only person that I've ever sleep with. Plus I'm fucking horny as all hell!

Snap out of it Tris, you can't! As that thought crosses my mind, an idea forms in my head; I'm gonna give you Eric Coulter a taste of your own medicine. I bite my lip and his eyes follow this action "Would you like that Eric" I trace my fingertip down his chest and smirk when I feel him shiver "For me to" I lean in close to him; my lips just a hair away from his "Fuck you"

I hear him growl and I begin to laugh really hard as I lay back on the bed creating some distance between us but before I can register what's happening; I'm being pinned to the bed by his body weight. Our bodies are lined up perfectly and his lips are hovering over mine.

"You have no idea Tris" his lips graze mine when he says this and my breath hitches when I smell blood on his breath but before I can think anymore on the matter; we hear foot steps on the porch of our cabin.

Eric jumps up and rushes over to the other bed, throwing him self down on his stomach and groans out "damn devil woman" before grabbing himself and whining a little I begin to laugh as I realize he just landed on his erection.

"Serves you right" I laugh at him as I get up to go grab my bags from the bus.

"Fuck you Tris" he groans as I walk past his bed.

"Promise" his head snaps up and he glares at me just as Max walks in grinning at the two of us.

"I see the two of you are getting along" Max points to Eric still holding himself "did she already kick you in the balls man" Max laughs.

"Something like that" I grin at Max and laugh as I leave the cabin and make my way to the bus.

I grab my bags and see that Eric's are still setting next to mine so I grab his as well and when I turn to head back to my cabin there is an old man standing really close to me. He looks to be in his sixties or seventies I'm not sure, he also looks like he's lived an extremely hard life; kind of like a faction-less person when or if they reach this age.

I begin the back away but he grabs my shoulders and pins me to the bus, he's stronger than I imagined he could be, but I'm so shocked that I don't defend myself "You have to leave" he says in an almost whisper "I can't protect you from him, he will kill you all" the man sounds deranged.

"Hey" I hear Eric growl as he get close to us "Get away from her"

The man releases me and takes off in to the trees not three seconds before Eric is standing next to me "Are you ok" Eric's hands are on my cheeks "What did he do to you" I feel myself being shaken and I lock eyes with Eric and the concern behind them startles me.

"Uh, Um- he didn't do anything to me" I look to where the man disappeared "He said that we need to leave that he can't protect us from him" I begin to blink rapidly "that he will kill us all" I look back to Eric and a weird look crosses his normally controlled features.

"What's going on out here" Max says as he approaches us.

"Nothing" Eric says with a smile. I give him a look and he discreetly shakes his head at me "I was just helping Tris get our bags" he says and grabs all four bags then gives me a look that says follow him now. What the hell?

"Dinner is in two hours guys" Max shrugs and walks off to the community cabin.

I grab my backpack and reluctantly follow Eric. Why in the hell did he just lie to Max?

After I drop my bag on my bed I give Eric my best bitch brow and he rolls his eyes at me.

"What the fuck is going on Eric, do you know that man" I ask him with my arms crossed in over my chest.

"Yes" Eric says and grins at me.

"Okay, so who the fuck was he talking about; who can he not protect us from and who will kill us all" I ask him curiously.

"Me" he begins to approach me with a genuine smile on his face "Tris I've known about your nightly activities and what you are since it all started" he grins at me and I try to back away from him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" I grit my teeth as my voice falters.

"Come on Tris, I watch you all the time, and follow you just as much; when I saw the way you feed from them" he shakes head and licks his lips "you're sadistic just like me" He rubs my cheek and leans forward just a little "I put this retreat together just for you" he wraps his other arm around my waist "you play with your food in the city" he presses a soft kiss to my lips "I play with mine out here"

"So what Eric" I laugh "you want to kill me for being the same kind monster as you" I fist his shirt.

"Oh no sweetheart, I would never hurt my creation" he grins as he tugs my head back by my hair.

"You're the one that did this to me" I ask him because I never found that out, I just woke up one morning like this with no memory of how it happened.

"Yes" he grins at me and I wrap my arms around him.

"Thank you, I've never felt more alive in my life" I tell him honestly.

"That's funny considering we're both dead" he says and I give him a look "We're vampires Tris" he grins "that's why you crave human blood; why you're strong and fast"

"But I have have a heartbeat" I tilt my head to the side "and so do you"

"Yes, blood has to bump through our veins somehow Tris" he says in a duh tone and I instantly want to punch him.

"Do be an asshole Eric" I point my finger in his face, he just chuckles and says nothing.

"So You said that you put this retreat together for me, why" I speak up after a moment of just staring at each other; changing the subject completely because I don't want to think about being dead.

"We're gonna have a feast together Tris" he presses his lips to mine before tugging my bottom lip with his sharp teeth.

"Really now" I grin at him.

"Yep, and the two of us are going to take over dauntless once all the other leaders are dead" he lifts me up with my legs wrapped around his waist and pins me to the wall "because baby, Mmm" he groans when I rock my hips against him "You and I are the only ones leaving this camp"

His lips mold to mine in the most primal and savage kiss I have ever experienced in my life. I begin to taste blood as the kiss becomes brutal and animalistic, I can't tell if the blood is his, mine or ours. We're panting like crazy when we break apart; his mouth is the shade of crimson and I know mine is the same. The taste of our blood mixed together is so fucking powerful.

I moan as I arch my chest into him "I _am_ getting tired of Tobias annoying the fuck out of me" I cry out as his teeth sink into the juncture of my neck "You set it up so that he would be here didn't you" he nods.

"Tobias is mine" Eric growls against my neck and I feel blood trickle down into my black T-shirt. Eric pulls the neck of my shirt down and drags his tongue over my collarbone and up over the wound that he created with his teeth "Tris" he says breathlessly as he pulls away "I need you to cover for me while I go take care of my creator"

"Your creator" I raise my eyebrow in question.

"Yes, the man that attacked you created me" Eric shrugs like it's no big deal

"That man is your creator" I ask disbelievingly as I scrape my nails across his neck and he hisses as he responds.

"Yes, it's a long story but he lives out here, I'll explain everything to you tonight" Eric says quietly.

"Are you gonna kill him" I ask him somewhat hesitantly.

"No" he shakes his head "I'm just gonna contain him until we're done" he sets me on my feet "he's a lot weaker than us because he feeds from animals, that's also why he look older than he is, he's only forty five years old but the lack of human blood will age us so he looks like he's in his seventies" Eric and I both shiver with the same disgusted look on our faces "now if anyone asks, tell them I'm tired and I want to be left alone to sleep" he licks the blood from my lips "bring me back a plate" he demands in his usual dickhead tone.

"Yeah sure, do you want me to eat it for you too" I give him my bitch brow.

Eric pulls me roughly to him "I've got something you can eat "he takes my hand and rubs his erection with it before releasing me completely and walking to the door.

"Oh and Tris" he gives me a sexy grin "don't start with out me"

* * *

 **Eric's POV-**

* * *

I was planning on surprising Tris with my secret later tonight but fucking Mason had to screw it up; god I wish I could kill him but it is physically impossible for a vampire to kill their maker.

As I make my way to his cabin on the other side of the lake I begin to think about the night I bit Tris. I just couldn't resist her any longer her blood called to me like a damn siren, but after a couple of seconds of drinking the best blood I have ever tasted; I just couldn't continue, like I physically couldn't drain her and every since that night I had to be near her like we were connected somehow.

I told Mason about what happened and he told me that she was my mate and asked me with a knowing look, why I was staying away from her. I couldn't give him an answer, I didn't know why; it just didn't feel right to take her as my mate then. He just looked at me and grinned before telling me that when we do join as one, it will be forever and that if a vampire mate's right after meeting they would end up killing each other and that was what happened to him. He killed his mate and now that action is killing him.

After I started to feel like I want to reveal myself to her, I begin to plan this retreat. I wanted to reveal myself to her by killing all of the leader and a few others so we can take over dauntless together. But killing them with her is so much better!

After a few minutes of running a step up on the porch were Mason is sitting with his head in his hands "Why Eric" he looks up at me "why so many people"

I sigh and pat his back "That woman you tried to warn" I look him in the eyes "That was Tris, My mate; she's just like us" I roll my eyes "well me"

After a decade of animal blood, Mason has lost all of his sanity. He can't tell vampire from human, it's sad really.

"Shit" he groans.

"Look Mason I need you to stay here, I'm going to lock you in the basement until Tris and I are done OK" I help him up and he look at me wide eyed.

"No, no, no Eric that's too many people they'll fine out about us" I grin at him as I lead him to the basement.

"There is going to be a horrible fire Mason, no survivors other than Me and Tris that is" I grin "No one will know what happened here and they won't bother you I promise"

He nods as he sits on his bed and cuffs himself to the wall "Good job Mason, I'll bring you a bobcat tomorrow, okay. Oh have you eaten diner" he shakes his head no.

After I've fed Mason human food and a small deer I begin to run back so Tris and I can start having our fun. When I get back to camp I notice that everyone has already gone to there cabins for the night. I look down at my watch; damn I didn't realize I was gone so long.

I make my way to mine and Tris' cabin and when I pass the showers I hear her and Lauren talking. I listen closely to make sure that they're the only two in there and it must be my lucky day because I only hear two heartbeats in the building.

I open the door quietly and realize Lauren's intentions were to intimidate Tris while she was showering. After locking the door I walk around the corner and quietly grown at the sight of Tris in a towel she glances at me quickly before turning back to Lauren as I begin to remove my clothes.

"Tris I know you are just trying to make Tobias jealous by flirting with Eric, and I'm here to inform you that it's not going to work, he wants me not you" Lauren says rudely and Tris grins at her.

"Hey Eric" Tris grins at me "I almost gave up waiting on your slow ass" she says dropping her towel.

Lauren turns to look at me as I approach them "What the hell Eric" she turn back to Tris just as Tris growls and begins to stalk her. Lauren starts to back away forgetting all about me so when her back makes contact with my chest I wrap my arm around her waist and grab her head and tilt it to the side.

"If you kill Lauren; I get to kill Tobias" Tris growls at me just as I'm about to bite down on her jugular!

"Mmm, How bout we share them both" I pull Lauren head back to rest on my shoulder and she begins to plead with us "come sink you teeth in Tris" I growl ignore the futile pleads and bite down into the side of Lauren's neck.

Tris approaches us and bites the front of Lauren's throat as I feel her hands in my hair tugging me closer to Laurens neck and once Lauren stops moving and her body is completely drained, I drop her unceremoniously to the floor of the shower and step over her pushing Tris against the wall and kneeling to the floor in front of her, fuck I'm so hard right now just watching the blood slide down her beautiful body.

"You're a messy eater Tris" I growl before I begin to lick the blood from body.

"Mmm, Eric" Tris moan as I slide my mouth over her nipple and bite down but not hard enough to break the skin "I eat like that on purpose, Mmmm" she moans and runs her finger through my hair "I needed your mouth all over me Eric and It work like a charm didn't it" she breathing heavily and I work my way up

I feel Tris tug my hair harder pulling me up to her mouth; I lift her up and as soon as her legs are wrapped around my hips my hard cock slides into her tight, wet pussy. I give her no time to adjust to my size before I begin to pound into her relentlessly.

"Fuck" Tris yells as she arches back and pushes her chest into mine "Harder baby, yes, oh god" she screaming as my trust become hard and deeper, and funk me I'm so close.

"God has nothing to do with what you're feeling right now Tris" I reach up and grab the back of her head roughly to make her look at me "Tell Baby" I thrust harder "who the fuck" I thrust deeper "is making you scream like this" I feel her walls begin to squeeze my cock as she cum's hard.

"You Eric, only you; fuck" she yells out.

"Shit Tris" I groan as she bites down on my shoulder as I cum deep inside of her "Fuck baby" I yell as I feel he licking the wound the she just created.

"Sorry" she kisses my lips softly "I got a little carried away" she laughs and I shrug as I grin at her.

"That's quite alright love" I pull my dick from it's new favorite place and release my hold on her before I begin to turn the all the showers on to wash all the blood that made it to the floor, down the drain "I heal just as quickly as you" I wink at her.

Once we're both showered and wrapped in towels and the room is spotless we carry Lauren's dead body to the old supply shed and lock the door so no one will find her.

"Oh while you were gone" Tris smiles at me as we walk into our cabin "I took the battery out of the bus and buried it behind our cabin so if someone finds our leftovers they can't leave" Tris says and I smile at her thinking.

"Okay I take it you put the battery in my bag before you buried it" say looking my bag but not seeing it where I left it.

"Yep" she grin and skips over to me with her bigger bag in hand "but don't worry I put your clothes with mine" the devil woman grins and kisses my lips "I didn't know if the battery would be ruined if I buried without putting it in something" she shrugs and I roll my eyes.

"I don't think it would have hurt either way" I chuckle and grab some clothes out of her/our bag.

"So" Tris jump in my arms after I'm dressed "Who's next baby, Tobias"

I grin at her eagerness and shake my head as I pull her out of our cabin "Nope! Lets save him for last"

* * *

 **-If you guys want this fic longer than just a few chapters you have to let me know otherwise I WILL NOT drag it out-**

 **-OK, in this fic; Vampires are different than the lore says they should be…If you didn't notice-**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN YOU CRAZY FOLK!**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**

 ***NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP TONIGHT BUT IT WON'T BE AS LONG…I THINK!***


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I so don't on divergent)**_

 **-SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST NIGHT… YOU KNOW NARCOLEPSY AND ALL THAT…**

 **(YOU HAVE TO READ THIS)**

 **-THIS SHIT REALLY FUCKING HAPPENED TO ME LAST NIGHT-**

 **OK people, I know last night was Halloween and all and people love to just have fun at another persons expense, but it is so not cool to PM someone and tell them that your upset that no one will role-play with you; granted I may write some kinky ass shit but in no way does it reflect my life style (I'M AS VANILLA AS THEY COME PEOPLE)! Now if you meant something else; sorry my mind was in the gutter LOL, how can you blame for that though, I mean come on...anyhow, I was way to scared to message that person back so here I am telling that person that I slept with my 40 caliber pistol by my bed even though my husband was asleep next to me... SORRY (kmuscutt23) FOR THINKING IT WAS YOU PRANKING ME...LMFAO…**

 *****Oh yeah- I went back and changed a small detail in the last chapter about there heartbeats*****

 **Anyhow-ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2|** TRIS

I have never experienced something so exciting and arousing and just plain fucking exhilarating as I did when Eric and I feed on Lauren together; granted her blood was not the best that I ever had but it was filling non the less.

As I look over next to me I groan at the sight of Eric with eyes lock on mine and his teeth sunk into Shelly's neck sucking the very life from her body as I do the same to her husband Tom; his blood is the sweetest I've had all night other than Eric's.

Eric said that I was his mate and that is why his blood is the best that I will ever taste by far; it's also why I can only drink so much from him, it's like a calling inside me telling me to stop and I do, instantly. I asked Eric why that is and he told me that I can't physically hurt my mate and with him being my creator it goes double for me. That a vampire can not kill their creator! He also explained to me the two different ways a vampire can mate so I would understand why he waited to make himself known to me and I gotta say, I'm so damn glad we won't be killing each other, because I feel as if I would die without him now; I can't breathe when the thought of loosing him crosses my mind.

All night long Eric and I crept quietly from room to room, getting completely naked and just gorging ourselves on our fellow leaders and unknown members before devouring each other each time; becoming a tangled mess of blood covered flesh just licking, sucking, biting and just flat out fucking each other until were hungry again. Fuck, I can't get enough of him; I want him more than blood!

We saved Max, Christa and Tobias for last, mainly so we can play with them. Fun!

"Get your sexy ass over here Tris" I smile at Eric as I toss Toms body to the side.

As I approach Eric I notice he let some blood trickle down his chin, neck, chest, and abs. Now I see why he attacked me so savagely after we drained Lauren. Fucking YUM!

"Mmm, baby is this for me" I lick my lips as I approach him "You look good enough to eat" I say as I push him on his back and climb on top of him.

I lean down and mold my mouth to his shoving my tongue in his mouth and groaning loudly at the taste of blood and everything that is just…him! I tug his bottom lip with my teeth before releasing him from the kiss. I begin to lick and nip at his body following the trail of blood down his chest and abs until it stops at his little happy trail. I look up and give him a sexy grin before I drag my tongue up his incredibly long and thick shaft.

"Oh god" he hisses as I nip at the head lightly with my teeth "Mmm baby"

"God has nothing to do with what you're feeling right now Eric" I moan before I take him completely in my mouth sucking hard swallowing every time I feel him hit the back of my throat before removing my mouth from him completely "who" I growl menacingly "is making you feel so damn good Eric? Who has you so close to exploding in minute's baby" I ask him as I stroke him fast and griping him harder with my hand.

"Fuck" he yells slamming his fist down by his hips and gripping the bloody sheets "Tris, oh fuck Tris only you baby. Now put that beautiful fucking mouth back on my cock" he's panting and moaning so loud as I suck him back into my mouth just as he cum's hard, spilling his delicious seed down my throat for the second time tonight. I can't get enough; Eric is so fucking delicious in every sense of the word.

"Mmm baby I love it when you say my name" I moan as he pulls me to him and rolls so he's on top of me.

"I'm so in love with you, my evil little mate" he says and as I gasp at his words he kisses me harder than he ever has "I've loved you the moment I bit you Tris" he moans against my neck after he's relented his seductive torture on my mouth.

"Really, you have" is my brilliant response "You love me" I tilt my head to the side as I run my hands through his short hair at the nape of his neck scratching lightly as I pull his mouth to mine "I love you too Eric, I finally feel whole again; like I'm not missing a part of me anymore" I whisper against his blood stained lips before kissing him softly.

"Come on lets get dressed and move on to Max and Christa before we tear number boy apart" Eric stands and pull me to my feet.

Once we're both dressed we make our way to Max's cabin only to find it empty "Where in the fuck did he and Christa go" I look at Eric before he completely looses it.

"Fuck" Eric yells then kicks his foot through the wall before grabbing my hand and pulling me outside to the bus.

When we make it to the bus Eric begins to rummage through the glove compartment before swearing and slamming it shut "Max brought a gun and it's gone; this means they found the bodies or saw us in action and tried to leave. So baby, really good thinking on your part to remove the battery and they couldn't have gotten that far on foot" I shrug and he continues "I was too wrapped up in the moment to pay attention to our surroundings! Do you remember hearing anything while we fed or lost ourselves in our other activities" Eric asks me with a grin and I slap him on the back of his head.

"Don't you think I would have said something if I had, asshole" I point my finger in his face and he just laughs as he grabs my hand and kisses it "come on, we get to hut them; oh and grab some zip ties from the glove box" he grins and slaps my ass "I'm going to go make sure number boy is not still in his cabin and check the lock on the shed"

After I grab the ties I make my way to the shed to see Eric standing in front of the open door.

"Well" I laugh "I guess they found our leftovers"

"Yeah and they have a head start" Eric wraps his arms around my waist.

"Let's hunt" I grin but my grin falters quickly "They have a gun Eric, I don't want us to die because they well fucking shoot to kill" I tell him and he just begins to fucking laugh.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've been shot by my dinner" he asks me as he continues to laugh "baby we are already dead remember; anything short of being decapitated, we're not gonna die" leave it to Eric to make me feel like I should be wearing a damn dunce cap.

I just huff and walk back to the bus so I can find their sent.

"They went this way baby" Eric points towards the way we arrived "they don't know these wood like me so they're going the only way they know, follow me and we'll be ahead of them in no time" he says before we begin to run full speed into the trees.

After five minutes of running Eric comes to a stop and pulls me out into the road "let see if they know it was us that killed every one"

As we walk out of the bushes Tobias, Christa and Max turn to us and when Tobias sees me with Eric he point the gun in his hand at Eric's head "Tris get away from him" he slowly approaches us "Eric let her go or I will shoot you"

I look to Eric and he just grins and shrugs his shoulders "Go on Tris" Eric nods his head towards Tobias and I turn to him and raise my eyebrow wondering what the hell he is doing. He leans down and kisses my cheek "get behind Tobias and incapacitate him; use the zip ties baby" Eric whispers in my ear so low only I can hear, before turning me towards Tobias and giving me a small shove. I turn and glare at him, he just winks at me. Drama Queen!

"Eric I saw you carry Maggie's body to the shed" Tobias says as he grabs my arm and pulls me roughly behind him. I hear Eric growl and Tobias turns back to him "What the fuck are you Eric"

"He's my mate Tobias" I growl as taking the gun from his hand and throw it to Eric before knocking Tobias out cold just as Eric grabs both Max and Christa and chokes them until they pass out.

"You really like the dramatic effect don't you baby" I laugh as I zip tie Tobias hands behind his back before hoisting him over my shoulder just as Eric does the same with Max and Christa.

"Hush you evil woman" He laughs as we begin to run back to the camp.

"Hey Eric" I ask as I toss Tobias on the floor of the community cabin "since this happened to you back in erudite that means you let Tobias rank first in initiation, why" I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I couldn't necessarily show my true self, not to mention Amar hated me, so that had a lot to do with it" he shrugs "It was really fun killing Amar"

"I new you killed him you sick fuck" I hear Tobias groan from the floor.

"Eric" I say not taking my eyes off of Tobias' "Do you want Christa or Max" I smile at Tobias before turning to Eric.

"I'll take Max baby; I've wanted to drain him for a while now" he says as he pulls Max to stand before tearing into his throat ripping it completely open.

I turn back to Tobias and wink before doing the same to Christa. I vaguely hear Tobias heart rate pick up as Eric and I continue to rip apart Max and Christa's already dead bodies.

"I love watching you do that baby" I hear Eric groan as he pulls his shirt over his head after tossing Max's mutilated body to the side.

"What happen to you Tris, please baby you loved me once; you can fight this" Tobias pleads with me and I laugh along with Eric.

"Yeah I may have loved you back when I was alive" I shrug "Eric and I are vampires Tobias" I walk over to my now naked mate and allow him to undress me "I only love Eric, my mate; you Tobias are nothing more than food to me" I tell as I turn to face him.

"Mmm" I moan laying my head on Eric shoulder as he wraps his strong arms around my waist and licks up the side of my neck before sinking his sharp teeth into my skin.

"You're sick" Tobias says in disgust "Both of you, you're monsters" this causes a grin to form on my lips just as Eric releases his grip on me and moves to stand behind Tobias pulling his head back "Do it" Tobias growls right before I sink my teeth into his skin.

I begin to drink just as Eric sinks his teeth into the other side of Tobias' neck and all too soon I feel his body go limp "He was a little bitter don't you think" I say as I snap Tobias' bindings "Damn baby" I say when I see where Eric bit into Tobias' neck "You almost decapitated him Eric, no damn wonder he died quick" I grin up at Eric.

"I couldn't help it the asshole ran his hands through your hair as we were killing him; I snapped" Eric growls and he lifts me up and slams me against the wall "You are mine Tris" he growls again after pounding into me hard and fast for a few minutes, fucking me harder than he has before "Say It baby" he moans and moves us away from the wall and lays me on the table.

"I'm yours Eric, always" I cry out as cum hard "I love you baby" I thrust my hips up towards his as his movements become erratic.

"Oh god I love you to Baby" He says cuming deep inside me as my teeth sink into his neck "fuck" he roars like the animal he is.

"Eric" I grin and shake my head at him.

He rolls his Eyes and smiles down at me "I know baby; God has nothing to do with the two of us"

* * *

 **-OK my peeps one or two more chapters left; I'm leaning more towards one -an epilogue- I really hope you all like this chapter…**

 **You know what to do…**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE & REVIEW **


End file.
